The New Girl
by XxMikixX
Summary: Kumatora didn't know she could get jealous but when this new girl moves in and takes a liking to one of her friends...the emotion of jealously creeps it's way inside her. Will Kumatora win her friend's affections or will this new girl steal his heart? After the events of Mother 3. Duster/Kumatora.
1. Chapter 1

Game- Mother 3/Earthbound

Characters Kumatora, Duster, Lucas, Kira (OC) *Other characters may appear in other chapters*

Pairing- Duster/Kumatora

Summary- Kumatora didn't know she could get jealous but when this new girl moves in and takes a liking to one of her friends...the emotion of jealously creeps it's way inside her. Will Kumatora win her friend's affections or will this new girl steal his heart? After the events of Mother 3. Duster/Kumatora.

**As you can probably tell by now I am in love with the Mother/Earthbound series. So I decided to write a little Mother 3 fanfic revolving around Kumatora and Duster and by the way I usually don't like using OCs in stories but in this one I had to. This will be a multi-chapter story so stay tuned! :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kumatora couldn't help but watch from a distance the way the two talked. She would twirl her blonde locks around one finger while he just listened and smiled. Ugh, when the hell did she move in anyway?

The pink haired girl didn't want to admit it, but, she was jealous. Kumatora shivered as he laughed at something the blonde had said. She seemed pleased he found it funny as her bright blue eyes sparkled. Kumatora didn't notice her fists had clenched until Lucas looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked timidly as he stared up at her.

Kumatora kept her stare on the couple; not even looking at Lucas. "I'm fine," she admitted through gritted teeth. _When the heck will she stop playing with her damn hair?! _Kumatora thought as the blue eyed girl twirled another lock of her hair.

The blonde haired boy turned round to see what his friend was looking at and instantly caught on. "Ohhh," he drawled, turning round to face the princess, "You're jealous of-"

Lucas' sentence had cut off when Kumatora had grabbed the neck of Lucas' shirt and took her eyes of the talking pair to give Lucas a death glare. "I am not jealous." She saw the boy's eyes wide with fear and sighed, instantly letting go. "Sorry..."

Lucas shrugged, "It's fine." He looked round at the couple again and back to Kumatora. "But, you need to admit you're a little jealous."

"..." Kumatora didn't know what to say to that. Yeah, she was. The girl had just moved in and was already going after someone.

And that someone had to be Duster.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!"

Kumatora looked up at the couple, her train of thought instantly halted. It looked like they had finally finished talking after about 100 years. _Okay, _she thought, _not that long._

"Okay," Duster agreed, he turned round at saw his friends. "Hey, how about I introduce you to my friends before you leave?"

The girl seemed to brighten at the thought. "Okay!"

Duster nodded and waved towards the two. "Lucas, Kumatora c'mere a minute!"

Kumatora heard her name being called and smiled a little. But scowled when she saw the girl's happy smile but decided to hide that for the moment. She didn't have anytime to catch up with what was going on until she felt Lucas pull on the sleeve of her dress (Jumper?). She looked at him.

"C'mon, let's go!"

Kumatora nodded and walked towards Duster and the girl with Lucas and put on a forced smile. "Hey," she greeted as she reached them.

"Hey," Duster said back with a smile. The girl beside him gave them both a small smile. Duster turned to face the blonde girl, "These are my friends. Lucas," he nodded towards the boy. The girl smiled brightly and shook hands with the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas," she said honestly. Lucas brightened.

"You too!" He replied, letting go of her hand.

"And this," Duster gestured towards the princess, "Is my other friend, Kumatora." The blonde girl's smile seemed to fall a bit but didn't fade as she shook Kumatora's hand.

"Hi," she began, "Duster talks a lot about you."

Kumatora shook her hand back and smiled a little at the thought of Duster talking about her. "Yeah, well we have been through a lot together."

"So I've heard," the girl slightly huffed, her smile dropping even more. Duster shifted awkwardly. The blonde girl shook her head slightly and smiled again. "Anyway, I'm Kira."

_Darkness_, Kumatora thought with a small smirk, _How about that?_

Kira looked at the sky as it darkened, "Oh," she began, "I better get home or I'll miss dinner." She looked at Kumatora and Lucas, "It was very nice meeting you both."

"You too," Kumatora lied softly. She turned to face Duster, a bright smile on her face. _God, my face hurts so much from smiling._ "So, Duster...want to go a walk with Lucas and Boney?"

Duster smiled back, "Sure." He turned to face Kira, "Bye Kira."

Lucas waved and then the trio went to walk away until Kira grabbed Duster's hand and spun him around. Lucas and Kumatora stopped walking and turned around to face the girl.

"Kira?" Duster asked, a confused look in his eyes.

Kira blushed slightly but held onto his hand anyway. "I-I just wanted to know i-if we're still on for tomorrow..."

Kumatora's fists clenched again. She _really_ hated this girl...

"U-Uh," Duster stuttered, a faint pink dusting his face. "O-Of course..."

Kira smiled and held his hand for a bit longer that necessary until Kumatora tugged Duster her way. The man let go of the blonde's hand and smiled at her.

"Great," Kira cheered with glee, smiling at Lucas and Duster. She sent a small glare towards Kumatora that only said person caught. "See you tomorrow!"

And with that she walked away towards her new house.

Kumatora let go of Duster's arm and began walking towards Lucas' house. "C'mon guys! Don't take too long."

And with that Lucas and Duster were instantly behind her.

* * *

Duster arrived home at ten o'clock at night. Luckily Wess was already out for the count so Duster didn't have to worry about his father catching him coming in late. He walked in to his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about it...

What had he done wrong? Was it something he said? Why on earth did Kumatora seem so distant from him when they went on the walk?

He thought back to the moment she had avoided him.

* * *

_Duster watched as Boney paddled about in the water. Lucas had decided to join his dog about 10 minutes later as he got bored just watching. Duster noticed the sun setting in the distance and lay down on his back. _

_He heard someone stop about 9 feet away from him and sit down. He turned his head slightly and saw a flash of pink hair. He sat up, raising one knee and draped one arm across it. His other arm holding him up, palm touching the wet grass. _

_"Where did you disappear to?" He asked, smiling slightly._

_Kumatora just shrugged in response with a simple, "Just a walk". She didn't even turn to face him._

_"Hm?" Duster frowned, was she okay? "Okay then..."_

_They didn't talk the rest of the night. Duster kept looking over towards Kumatora to see if there were any signs of her looking sick. Was she not always the one to speak up?_

* * *

Duster shook his head and changed into his night-clothes. He shouldn't really be bothering about that, should he? It wasn't _that_ important...right?

Duster didn't have time to ponder over the thought as he saw the light from Wess' room turn on. The younger thief's eyes went wide.

_Oh no._

He quickly shut his door, turned off the lamp and hopped into his bed.

* * *

Kumatora woke up the next morning with a pounding head. She had been thinking all night about the situation between Duster and Kira.

She held a hand to her head, grumbling. "Dammit." She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. God, she looked horrible. Her hair was all tangled and her eyes were dull. She wondered how she could make herself look better; make-up was a no-go. No way was she ever going to touch that icky powder and sticky goo in her life. She shrugged and got changed into her usual blue outfit with her pink shoes. Last of all she put her pendant around her neck.

She looked at herself again. _Oh well, I'm a bit better._

And with that she made her way to Lucas' house.

* * *

Thanks for reading this first chapter!

More chapters will be up in the future so don't forget to review and tell me what you think :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating! But its finally here! I didn't know when to end this chapter but I decided to end it with Boney. Speaking of Boney, near the end I made him look like he is speaking human but he is actually just barking like a normal dog. I just wanted you guys to know what he was saying! So without further ado, I present chapter 2 of The New Girl... **

***Bows***

* * *

Kumatora waited for about 10 seconds after knocking until Flint answered the door.

"Hey Kumatora," he greeted. Kumatora smiled slightly.

"Hi," she peeked behind the man's shoulder, "Is Lucas up yet?"

Flint nodded, "Yeah, he's having his breakfast at the moment." The older man stepped aside slightly, still holding the door open. "Would you like some?"

Kumatora shifted before nodding, "Yeah, that would be nice." Flint nodded as Kumatora walked in and sat down beside Lucas who was eating a plate of omelettes. He beamed at the girl.

"Hiya!" He began with a mouth full of food, "How are you? Did you come for breakfast? Are you going to have omelettes as well? Or will-"

"Lucas!" His father yelled before taking a seat across from his son, his tone softened. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Lucas quickly swallowed his food and looked down like a puppy who had come in with muddy paws. "Sorry Dad..."

Flint smiled, "It's okay, just swallow first." Lucas' smile came back as he began eating his omelettes again. Flint adjusted his hat and turned his attention to Kumatora, "I'll go make you some." And he stood up and walked towards the cupboard.

Kumatora just nodded in reply and sat silently until Flint spoke up again.

"Have you met the new girl yet?"

Kumatora's fists clenched under the table. She couldn't keep her anger in and would end up spilling everything to Flint and Lucas.

"Oh yeah! We met her yesterday, she was with Duster. I liked her, she was super nice!" Lucas began, almost bursting with joy. "Right Kumatora?"

Kumatora glanced at Flint briefly, who was facing the cooker. She then gave a harsh glare in Lucas' direction who quickly swallowed his food. His blue eyes wide with fear and understanding. Realising his mistake he spoke up again.

"Uh...I mean...ummm," Lucas was thinking of something to say, "...Anyway I'm finished with my breakfast so I'm gonna head out." With that the blonde hopped off his seat and made his way towards the front door.

"Lucas," Flint spoke up, handing a plate of omelettes to the princess . His son turned to face him. "Kumatora still needs to eat."

"Oh yeah," the blonde chuckled nervously, "Sorry." The boy hopped back into his seat as his father took his empty plate away.

Kumatora glanced at Lucas before eating her omelettes.

* * *

"What are you all dressed up for?" Wess asked his son as Duster walked into the main room. The younger thief was wearing a black jumper over a white shirt. And instead of his crimson trousers he was wearing dark blue ones. He wore his usual brown shoes. "Going somewhere special?"

Duster glared at his father, "One, I'm not _trying_ to be dressed up." Wess just glared back. "And two," Duster began, "I'm going out, somewhere special, I don't know." He finally broke the eye contact with his father.

"Who you going out with?" Wess questioned. Duster grumbled.

"Nobody important, just the new girl." Duster replied, walking towards the front door. Wess shot up from his chair.

"The new girl?!" He asked, as if he didn't hear Duster correctly. His son looked stunned. "Are you serious?"

Duster didn't know how to respond. Had he did something wrong? "U-Uh, yes?" He replied cautiously.

Wess' surprised expression didn't change for a few moments before a large grin appeared on his face. He began laughing, Duster looked confused.

"What?" He asked, annoyed at his father's outburst.

Wess continued laughing, "You are _way_ out of her league!"

Duster narrowed his eyes at his father, "Haha, very funny." He replied sarcastically. Wess looked at his son again and continued to laugh.

"That's why I'm laughing, moron."

Duster crossed his arms and continued to glare at his father. "Anyway," he began, "You're taking this all the wrong way." Wess stopped laughing. Duster continued, "I'm not interested in her and its _not_, and I repeat, **not**, a date." Putting a lot of emphasis on the three-letter word.

Wess' expression changed to that of disbelieving, "Mm-hm, sure."

Duster just sighed and made his way towards the door, "I'm serious." He said calmly and walked out of the house.

The man closed the door behind him and walked forward a few paces before he heard his name being called.

"Duster! Hey Duster, over here!"

He turned around and saw Kira waving at him in the distance. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high pony-tail with a light blue hairband on her head. She wore a light blue dress that reached her knees and white slip on shoes to match the hair accessory. She also looked like she was holding a basket in her hand. Duster was surprised he could see what she looked like from this distance.

Duster looked up at the sun. _Well,_ he thought, _It is warm today_. He shrugged it off and made his way towards the blonde who was still waving at him.

"Hey!" She greeted as he reached her. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Hello," Duster replied, smiling. "Uh yeah, it's not like I live far or anything." At that Kira chuckled. "Anyway," Duster continued, "Where did you want to go?"

Kira beamed, "I know a _great_ place that I just love!" She grabbed Duster's hand and began running. "C'mon let's go!"

"Wha-" Duster yelped as he was pulled off. "W-Where are we going?" He asked quickly as he continued to be pulled further away from his home.

"The Gardens," Kira answered.

* * *

Kumatora finished the last of her breakfast and stood up. Lucas followed her action as Flint took her plate away and headed towards the sink.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Kumatora told Flint, "The omelettes were very nice." Flint just turned around and smiled slightly at the girl.

"Mom made them better," Lucas mumbled quietly. The pink haired girl nudged his side, Lucas let out a quick yelp. "Wha- Oh...sorry Dad."

"I know she did son," Flint replied; his voice wavering. "And...It's okay Lucas." Lucas beamed as walked towards the door.

"Okay," the blonde began as Kumatora followed behind him, "Well, we'll be leaving! Bye Dad!" And with that Lucas walked out the door. Kumatora muttered a quick 'bye' before leaving after the younger boy.

"Right," Lucas said as Kumatora closed the door, "What to do?" But Boney answered that question in a heartbeat.

'Take me on a walk!' He barked, running up to his owner.

Lucas clapped Boney on the head, "Another walk Boney?" The brown dog just blinked up at him, Lucas sighed before a large smile appeared on his face. "Fine, you win!" He turned to face Kumatora, "Do you mind going another walk?"

Kumatora shook her head, "Nope, let's go!" Lucas and Boney cheered and ran off, Kumatora ran after them.

* * *

"Boney!" Lucas yelled, "Catch!" The dog turned to his owner as Lucas threw a red rubber ball. Boney barked and chased after the toy, leaping up and catching it in his mouth. "Great," Lucas cheered as Boney walked back to him. He knelt down and ruffled his dog's fur. "Good boy!"

"Wow," Kumatora commented, looking up at the sky. "It's really warm today, isn't it?" Lucky for her she wore her usual outfit that kept her cool.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. He glanced at the sun for a brief moment before turning back to his dog. "Boney must be roasting." Boney whined in agreement.

Kumatora looked to her left a bit and noticed a rather large tree about 40 feet away from their current spot. "Hey," she began. Lucas looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"How about we go over there," she suggested, pointing towards the large tree. "I mean, it must have some shade, right?"

Lucas looked at the spot Kumatora was pointing towards and smiled. "Yeah, come on Boney!" The boy yelled as he stood up and ran towards the tree. His dog followed behind him, slightly exhausted. Kumatora decided to walk.

"Haha!" Lucas cheered as he reached the tree, "I won! I won!" Boney was there two seconds after Lucas had reached the tree, the poor dog was panting and whining. Noticing the shade, the dog plopped himself on his stomach and closed his eyes; prepared for a long nap.

"Not to burst you bubble or anything," Kumatora said as she reached the tree, "But it wasn't a race." Lucas glared at her before smiling and sitting down beside Boney, where he began to pat his head.

"Oh well," Lucas sighed, continuing to pat Boney's head affectionately. He looked about for a moment. "So do you want to head back, Kumatora?" He asked looking down at his dog.

No answer.

"Kumatora?" Lucas looked up at his friend worriedly.

The pink haired girl didn't reply and just stared out into the distance with a blank expression on her face. Lucas stood up and walked beside her; looking up at her.

"Kumatora, are you okay?"

Suddenly anger flared up inside the girl's eyes making Lucas flinch slightly. The blonde went up on his tip-toes and looked at the spot his friend was looking at.

"Oh..." Lucas whispered, looking downcast. "Kumatora, it's okay, you know. He probably only thinks of her as a friend and such so- Kumatora?"

The princess was already walking in the direction that she was facing at a second ago. Lucas ran to catch up with her. "H-Hey," he started, "Y-You know that we can't just interrupt them, right?"

Kumatora shrugged, "Who's says?"

After about twenty seconds they finally reached their destination.

"K-Kumatora? And Lucas? What are you guys doing here?"

Kumatora ignored the question barely hearing Lucas explain why they were here. Her gaze was locked with the bright blue ones of another girl. Kumatora could see that the girl was irritated from the interuption which made Kumatora smile on the inside but she kept her blank look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Directing the question more towards the blonde haired girl.

Lucas stopped speaking and looked up at the pink haired girl. He couldn't blame her for her anger but she could be a _bit_ nicer. But this was Kumatora they were talking about so he just let her talk and waited for an answer from the others.

"We, um-we were..."

"We _were_ having lunch until _we_ were interrupted." The blonde butted in, glare still focused on Kumatora who just glared back.

Silence spread across the group. Lucas shifted awkwardly while the glares got exchanged between the two girls.

"How about we go somewhere else, Duster?"

"What?" Duster replied looking around at the blonde.

Kira broke eye contact with Kumatora to look at the brown haired man. "I'm only suggesting that we move somewhere else since I wanted this just to be a day for the two of us."

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest. _Well_, Lucas thought_, That's not very nice_.

Duster looked up at Kumatora who looked back before looking at Kira who also looked at him as well. A small smile on her lips "I-I don't know," He replied hesitantly.

Everything went silent again. Well, until...

'Duster! Hey!' Boney barked as he came running up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2! **

**Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think :3**


End file.
